Cosas de Niños o La Fábula de los Ángeles
by Aleksast
Summary: Historia que relata en un universo alterno cómo el destino nos tiene preparadas cosas que nosotros ni nos imaginamos, y los niños, al final de cuentas, siempre dicen la verdad.
1. Página 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax y sus derechohabientes conexos.

"**Cosas de niños"**

Aleksast, ¿?

I. La princesa de papá

Una bella mujer caminaba por los balcones de la gran casona que servía como su hogar. El motivo, hoy tenía visitas. Sus padres, magnates del petróleo nipón y accionistas mayoritarios de las gaseras rusas, vivían en un palacete cerca de las inmediaciones del Danubio, en Craiova, región de Valaquia, Rumanía, su casa estaba en las inmediaciones de Graz, Austria, de modo que el viaje duraba alrededor de diez horas. Ellos venían acompañados por dos de los que fueran sus compañeros en la Academia de NeoCiencia de Tokio, su alma máter.

Heinrich, su confidente inseparable, veía a su lado el apacible panorama campirano de su residencia. Él la había conocido desde la niñez en Japón, pues sus padres trabajaban en la compañía petrolera KotariGasu, principal proveedora de combustible del país, llegando después a comprar acciones durante la reestructuración de la empresa. Ahora se avocaba a una dirección de expansión en Europa, lejos de la vida dinámica donde reportes, reuniones y estadísticas lo mantenían yendo de una ciudad a otra, de Nagasaki a Kyoto, de Tokio a Yokohama. Pero para él, tener de nuevo la compañía de esa mujer de sencilla sonrisa como hace años, hacía que valiera la pena el sacrificio.

– Creo que les sorprenderá a todos verte de nuevo soltera – le confesó mientras se le unía en su paseo por el inmueble.

– Mi hijo es lo que importa en este momento, y el profesor avaló mi postura al respecto, pese a que no fue mi deseo, el financió la defensa legal del divorcio – contestó la joven de 28 años conocida por su mirada gentil y siempre afable – ¿Mi sobrina ya se despertó? Son las diez de la mañana, quiero desayunar con los dos niños. ¿Podrías buscarlos y saber qué están haciendo?

– Ahora mismo lo averiguo – se retiró el hombre camino a la recámara de la niña. Lo que encontró al abrir la puerta no pudo menos que conmoverlo. Ahí estaba un niño de ojos azul acero y semblante feliz, con un cepillo iba arreglando delicadamente los raros cabellos de una niña de su edad que impasible, esperaba que terminara de arreglarle el pelo.

– Hola niños – saludó Heinrich, sin atreverse a interrumpirles.

– Hola señor Miller – respondieron al unísono sin inmutarse en voltear a verle.

El tipo suspiró e intentó corregir a ambos – pueden llamarme Heinrich, se los he dicho, exactamente, cinco veces en lo que va del mes – tomó a Shinji entre brazos y éste se dejaba cargar a gusto, le agradaba su presencia al igual que a la niña de modo que lo habían asimilado como un pariente cercano más que como amigo de mamá.

– Su nombre es muy difícil de pronunciar – explicó la niña que esperaba terminaran de peinarla lo antes posible, tenía hambre pero quería aparecer tan radiante y bonita como en todas las ocasiones especiales donde el otro niño colaboraba en la decisión de su vestimenta, aunque cuando sucedía esto, él le marcaba con una cinta adhesiva pequeña qué vestir, desde esa vez que a ella se le ocurrió desvestirse en un tris sin esperar a que él se volteara o saliera.

– Lo sé, sólo la hija de la mejor amiga de tu madre lo ha podido pronunciar correctamente… ¿qué les parece si me llaman Henry? – Shinji descendió de sus brazos y corrió a acabar su obra de arte en la cabeza de la pequeña.

– Lo seguiremos llamando señor Miller – contestaron al mismo tiempo. Vaya que esos niños no se lo hacían fácil, pero ya se habrían de acostumbrar.

Resignado, Heinrich esbozó una sonrisa y emprendió el camino hacia el comedor – El desayuno estará listo dentro de poco, no se tarden o los gusanos come-desayunos acabarán con su comida – advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta.

– Es ilógico que existan gusanos come-desayunos – contestó la niña, dirigiéndose a su creativo compañero – Mamá apenas pidió que fumigaran la casa.

– Empezaba a asustarme, menos mal – dijo él, y después de unas cuantas maniobras con sus manitas, exclamó – ¡Tada! Listo duquesa de las flores, su real cabello está perfectamente arreglado.

– Gracias, príncipe de los bosques, por ayudarme a ser la más bonita de todo el reino – la pequeñita de alegres ojos carmesíes que respondía al nombre de Rei hizo una pequeña reverencia y Shinji ofreció su bracito para que ella lo tomara, ambos, como si se tratase de los dos regentes de un fantástico y medieval país, caminaban con porte propios y paso regio.

– De nada, milady – contestó el niño una vez que estaban bajando las escaleras.

La madre del niño les vio entrar de la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, el pequeño hizo una reverencia para hacer notar su obra maestra mientras la niña posaba con la gracia auténtica de una princesa de verdad.

– Rei, ¡qué bonita te ves con ese peinado! ¿Quién te lo hizo? – Preguntó Yui admirada del angelical aspecto de su sobrina, cuyos ojitos brillaban de alegría.

– Fue Shinji – la niña abrazó a su primo quien sólo sonrió y asintió con su cabecita.

– ¿En serio, Shinji? Eres un artista, ¿me peinarás un día a mí también? – preguntó acariciándoles maternalmente.

– Claro que sí, mamá, Rei me pidió que le ayudara a verse bonita, porque hoy viene mi tío Ryu y quiere que hoy sea un día súper especial – Shinji también estaba emocionado, sabía por conversaciones que había escuchado de su madre al teléfono que llegarían visitas, y la única persona que identificó fue la del hermano de su madre, un hombre delgado, un poco más blanco que Yui, pero de sonrisa afable y agradable trato. Lo conocía desde que Rei llegó a vivir con ellos, no sabía nada acerca de la esposa del tío Ryu, ni siquiera la había escuchado mencionar en las conversaciones que sostenían los adultos.

– Mi papá me prometió traerme una muñeca y varios regalos de sus viajes, además dice que soy su princesa, y como su princesa debo verme muy bien para que se ponga feliz, porque dice que así recuerda a mi mamá – Rei estaba que no cabía de emoción, no había persona en este mundo que no quisiera más que a su padre, quien le contaba historias grandiosas acerca de dragones, héroes, princesas valientes y hasta por qué el sol alumbra de día y se esconde de noche. La espera se acortaba y los tres comenzaron a desayunar no sin antes dar gracias por estar juntos.

**Nota del autor**: Con motivo de que el día de publicación de esta historia (15/10/2014) es mi cumpleaños, quise celebrarlo con este pequeño proyecto que ya terminé de escribir. Espero que sea del agrado tanto de quienes me siguen como escrito, así como de aquellos que no me han leído.


	2. Página 2

Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax y sus derechohabientes conexos.

"**Cosas de niños"**

Aleksast, ¿?

Rei por su parte no tenía muchos recuerdos de su madre genética, de hecho no tenía ninguna pertenencia de ella como recuerdo, a excepción de un pequeño dije de oro con una foto de ella. Asimilaba a la tía Yui como su propia madre, pues desde que su padre tuvo que trabajar viajando alrededor del mundo ella quedó a su cuidado.

No obstante, podía definírsele como una niña feliz, quizás no era muy juguetona en todo momento y tenía gustos poco comunes para los chicos y chicas de su edad, pero amaba a su familia con todo su corazoncito y sólo a veces, en la noche a la luz de la luna que ilumina Europa Central veía la foto del dije e imaginaba que su madre era una reina de un país mágico que estaba en un universo donde, sólo si te portabas bien y te disculpabas por tus travesuras, cuando fueras muy, muy viejito, ahí renacerías y serías un niño para siempre.

En un lugar no muy lejano se encontraba un tren exhalando vapor y silbando feliz, pues descansaría un par de días al llegar a su destino, la estación oriental de Graz. Dentro de uno de los vagones se encontraba un hombre leyendo el periódico en la sección de economía, una mujer de largos cabellos rubios con una pequeña pelirroja acurrucada en su regazo.

– ¿Te he dicho lo lindas que se ven así? – el hombre bajó el periódico para mirarla directamente a los ojos, sus facciones a pesar de la edad todavía eran algo juveniles, su piel parecía relucir cuan porcelana, sus ojos azules inspiraban cierta paz, pero al mismo tiempo demostraban la mirada de una mujer decidida, auto suficiente y fuerte. La niña en cuestión tenía los rasgos de su madre, quizás lo que más había heredado de su padre era su pelirroja cabellera y constante curiosidad por todo aquello que le rodeaba.

– Alguna vez – respondió mientras admiraba a su pequeña hija y tomaba una de sus manitas – lamento lo de tu esposa, Miku y yo éramos buenas amigas, nunca imaginaría que tuviera un corazón muy débil, ella era muy bondadosa y gentil con todo mundo, debes extrañarla.

El hombre suspiró y volvió la mirada al horizonte que apreciaba a través de su ventana – la mujer que más amé en mi vida, si tan sólo yo... hubiera podido evitarlo... hubiera dado mi vida por salvarla – las lágrimas se le salían y la voz se le quebraba al recordar a la madre de su hija, al amor de su vida. También sabía que esa debilidad enfermiza era hereditaria y su pequeña podría sufrir la misma suerte en algún momento de su existencia, parecía ser una maldición que tenía como propósito acabar con todo lo que él amara.

Kyoko acomodó a Asuka en uno de los amplios asientos, la cubrió con su abrigo y se dirigió a Ryu, poniendo una mano en su hombro – No puedes culparte de lo que no has provocado y de lo que no está en tus manos, Ryu Ikari, entiende eso... si Miku Ayanami ha pasado a mejor vida, es porque su misión aquí la cumplió, ahora debes cuidar de la maravillosa hija que tienes – su expresión dulce se endureció un poco, reclamando que fuera tomada en serio, agregando una leve bofetada para sacarlo de ese estado ensimismado y depresivo que no le haría ningún bien – no creo que Miku hubiese querido verte todo decaído, además, serías un desperdicio de hombre si no logras seguir adelante. Yo no quiero que seas un desperdicio de hombre, ¿tú?

– No, claro que no... pero es difícil, Kyoko... sin embargo, haré el intento, y me encargaré de que Rei tenga todo lo necesario para vivir en plenitud y muy feliz – entre sollozos, intentó esbozar una sonrisa y recomponerse, con el dorso de la mano fue retirando las lágrimas derramadas, y sonrió.

– Esa es la actitud que quiero ver en ti siempre, Ryu – indicó ella – ¡Mírame! Salí de un matrimonio que me hacía daño y a mi hija, me costó aceptarlo, pero me decidí porque ese no era el futuro que yo quería para mi niña, ni para mí, no por guardar apariencias o por tradiciones estúpidas iba a quedarme con un hombre que no me merecía, que me hacía menos y me engañaba con quien quería. ¡Por eso debes levantarte y andar! Prométeme que vas a buscar la felicidad y a superar la pérdida de tu esposa.

– Pero – intentó revirar el hombre, avasallado por la voz determinante y dominante de la rubia.

–Nada de peros, es tomar la vida como es o vivir por vivir – le reclamó ella, no dejando que desviase su mirada.

Suspiró profundamente, analizando detenidamente lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de la rubia que tenía ambas manos en las caderas y estaba observándolo con la mirada encendida – Tienes razón, Kyoko, debe ser una pena para Miku verme así, por eso... voy a cambiar, por mi hija, que sufre cuando me ve triste tras preguntarme por mamá, su mamá, no quiero que le duela lo mismo que a mí, y porque merezco ser feliz para ver feliz a Rei – el pensar en la pequeña niñita que tenía por hija lo hizo ver las cosas de manera más optimista, tenía que luchar por ella. Ésa era su misión en la vida. Poco a poco, los músculos de su rostro dibujaron una tenue y pequeña sonrisa.

– Te pareces a Yui cuando sonríes, son como dos gotas de agua, muy parecidos, pero diferentes, a su manera... imposible decir que ustedes dos no son hermanos – y era verdad, Ryu era muy parecido a su hermana, aunque había un sinfín de razones por las cuales se diferenciaban.

– Alguna vez me lo han dicho... ¿has considerado casarte de nuevo? – optó por cambiar el tema, hablar de su estado como padre soltero no le apetecía y tampoco quería que Rei le viera señales de haber llorado.

Ella inspiró y tomó asiento a su lado, negó con la cabeza – No necesito de un hombre para criar a mi hija, como tú tampoco deberías necesitar de una pareja para ser feliz, espero poder educarla para que aprenda a no depender de nadie. Espero que no salgas como desesperado en busca de una madre para tu hija – advirtió ella con mirada severa.

Él de inmediato también negó tener esas intenciones – Para nada, era sólo curiosidad, pero no, no es necesario buscarle un remplazo a Miku en cualquiera de los aspectos... sólo quiero ser un padre feliz con una hija feliz, y espero que tú también lo seas –

– No te olvides de que hablas con Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, ¡Claro que lo seré! – afirmó con tono festivo y ambos rieron ante sus expectativas personales. ¡Formarían el club de los viudos y divorciados!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>Como mencioné anteriormente, esta historia ya está terminada y por eso se me facilita actualizarla rápidamente; sigo trabajando en las otras. Gracias por leer.


	3. Página 3

Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax y sus derechohabientes conexos.

"**Cosas de niños"**

Aleksast, ¿?

El sol se encontraba en el cénit, iluminando radiante todo a su alrededor. Los niños jugaban a las escondidas, con la atenta supervisión de Heinrich, quien disfrutaba de ello mientras bebía una botella de agua. El verano de Europa ese año era muy caluroso, inusual en la región donde estaban, incluso tanto Rei como Shinji bebían de su pequeña cantimplora discretamente el vital líquido para que sus boquitas no se secaran y pudieran seguir en lo suyo, aunque ello no evitaba que el clima hiciera cansino estar fuera de la casa, en los jardines.

– Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... – era el turno de la niña para contar mientras Shinji se escondía detrás de un arbusto, observando atentamente a Rei – quince... dieciséis... diecisiete... dieciocho... diecinueve... ¡veinte! ¡Listo o no, aquí voy!

El niño se cubrió la boca para evitar que su respiración se escuchara y fuera pillado, Rei afortunadamente iba en otra dirección, caminando tranquilamente poniendo mucha atención a los sonidos que pudieran percibirse, por ello notó que en uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca de la casa había un nido de pájaros que trinaban felizmente. Girando sobre sus talones, fue caminando de regreso al punto de inicio de su persecución, hurgando entre los arbustos pudo ver una pierna que, siguiendo con la vista, pudo ver que Shinji estaba ahí, señalándolo con un dedo.

– ¡Te encontré! – dijo la niña.

– Soy muy malo jugando a esto – respondió el pequeño con mirada y tono tristones, saliendo de su escondite.

– Sólo necesitas buscar un mejor escondite – le contestó Rei mientras lo ayudaba a sacudirse el polvo de su pantalón – creo que debemos meternos a la casa, ya no tengo agüita, ¿y tú?

– Tampoco, estoy sudando mucho... vayámonos – y ambos niños se fueron hacia la entrada, encontrándose sorpresivamente con Yui.

– Niños, ya se ensuciaron de nuevo – les reprendió sutilmente – nuestras visitas llegarán muy pronto y necesitan cambiarse.

– Pero tía Yui – reclamó la niñita de ojos carmesíes, haciendo un puchero.

– Nada de peros, a bañarse, ¿quieres estar bonita para tu papi? –

– Sí tía Yui – asintió con su cabecita mostrando una linda sonrisa, tomando la mano de su "príncipe de los bosques", quien de nueva cuenta tendría que escoger el atuendo y hacer el peinado de la niña en cuestión.

– ¿Yo también me tengo que bañar de nuevo, mami? – los ojitos de Shinji suplicaban por que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero la mirada de su madre dijo todo lo contrario.

– Sí, mi pequeño, tienes que estar muy guapo hoy, limpiecito y arregladito, anda –

El pequeño dio un suspiro y obedeció inmediatamente, yéndose de la mano con Rei a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, en la Estación de trenes de Graz, Austria, entre la gente que descendía de los vagones estaba un grupo conformado por una pareja cuya edad era cercana a los sesenta años, un hombre que caminaba feliz observando atentamente los detalles del acogedor edificio, una rubia que iba tomada de la mano de una linda niña pelirroja con ojos alegres, sin despegarse ni un sólo momento de la mujer que tenía por madre.

– Oye mamá, mira, ahí venden helados ¿me compras uno? – la niña daba saltitos para que le hicieran caso, señalando el puesto ambulante de helados tradicionales que atendía un anciano y al parecer, era muy concurrido entre los transeúntes y viajantes que pasaban por ahí.

– Oh, querida, olvidé cambiar el efectivo y este dinero japonés no sirve aquí, me temo que compraremos helado después – Kyoko se sintió conmovida por la carita decepcionada de su pequeña hija.

– Sí mamá – y continuaron caminando, sin embargo, Ryu escuchó que Asuka quería un helado, desapareció rápidamente sin dejar rastro ni que nadie hubiese visto a dónde se dirigía, por ello, Kyoko se dirigió a los padres de su amiga Yui, preguntándoles si lo habían visto, recibiendo una negativa.

– Nos encontrará a la salida, es un poco inquieto nuestro hijo – respondió la señora sin preocuparse – anda, ahora debemos de recoger nuestro equipaje y pagar por que lo lleven al auto.

– ¿Vinieron a recogernos? – preguntó Kyoko sorprendida, pensando en que tomarían el primer taxi disponible que viesen.

– Por supuesto querida, Yui envió a un chofer a por nosotros – contestó el padre, mientras avanzaba con ellos – ese muchacho, seguro fue a comprarle otro regalo a Rei. Discúlpalo, es un poco testarudo.

– Y que lo diga, siempre ha sido así, al menos, desde que nos conocimos en la universidad – Kyoko recordaba los días en que Ryu le daba por faltar a clases o salir a aventurar por el campus, y que tenía la costumbre de hablarle por detrás de ella de un momento a otro, cosa que le hacía también a su hermana y a la que luego fuera su esposa.

– A veces olvido que ustedes estudiaron en el mismo lugar... parece que fuera ayer cuando lo llevábamos al parque junto con nuestra hija, ambos solían correr por ahí y jugar con cometas, o después los ayudábamos a lanzar cohetes o a recoger muestras de hojas de árboles... los años pasan rápido – el tono nostálgico con que hablaba la abuela de Rei y de Shinji parecía evocar que los tiempos pasados eran mejores – disfruta a tu hija, el tiempo no perdona y es algo maravilloso que recordarás cuando tengas nuestra edad, cuando menos lo pienses, ella será una mujercita independiente y no la hermosa niña que tienes ahora.

– Gracias señora Ikari, de hecho por eso vine con ustedes, porque les tengo una sorpresa – contestó la rubia mientras sonreía misteriosamente.

– ¿De qué se trata? – preguntaron ambos.

– Es sorpresa, incluso para Asuka –

– ¿Vamos a montar a caballo, mami? –

– No, algo mejor que eso – y en ese momento la alzó en brazos y se encaminaron al área de recepción de equipaje sin más que comentar, salvo por algunos señalamientos que hacía la pequeñita acerca de los locales coloridos de la estación.

Tiempo después, al llegar al principio del vestíbulo, donde se encontraba la entrada y salida principal de la estación, Ryu los alcanzó con una cajita que iba cargando en sus manos y ocultándola detrás de sí.

– Asuka, pide un deseo – dijo él mientras sonreía ampliamente, sonrisa que sus padres identificaron al instante, esa que mostraba cuando quería dar un regalo o hacer una travesura, sonrisa que conocían desde hace más de veinte largos años.

– ¿Ah? – la niña volteó para ver al hombre que le había dirigido la palabra, mismo que había sido compañero de clases de su madre – ¡Quiero un helado de fresa! – y se bajó de los brazos de Kyoko acercándose a Ryu con mirada alegre y expectante.

– Concedido – entonces, manteniendo la cajita con sus manos, trayéndola a frente, se inclinó para estar a su misma altura, entonces la abrió y dentro de ella habían cinco barquillos con helado de diferentes sabores – el último a la derecha es tuyo.

Asuka con la carita iluminada tomó el barquillo y con otra manita estiró su bracito para tocarle la cara – Gracias tío Ryu, ¡es de fresa, mamá! –

– Bueno, no soy tu tío, pero... ¡disfrútalo! puedes llamarme como desees, pequeñita – y él se irguió para dirigirse a la rubia – lo sé, eres la única mujer a la que sé que le gusta el helado de chocolate.

– Gracias Ryu, pocos hombres tienen la decencia de recordar esos detalles –

– Tengo una memoria privilegiada, tu lo dijiste – y le guiñó el ojo para después darle sus barquillos con helado a sus padres y tomar el último, también de chocolate, para sí mismo – además, a Asuka le hacía tanta ilusión el helado que no pude evitar comprárselo, es una niña muy bonita y no quiero que se enferme con el calor que está haciendo.

Instantes después, un joven se presentaba como el chofer de los Ikari y se aprestó a tomar un carro para llevar todo el equipaje a la camioneta. Así, comenzaba la última parte de su largo viaje, más largo para Asuka y para Kyoko, que venían directamente desde Japón, habiéndose encontrado con Ryu Ikari en el aereopuerto de Praga, República Checa, para luego ir donde los Ikari en Craiova y viajar en tren era mucho para ambas. Nadie se esperaba lo que tenía planeado Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. Nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>: Como en Japón, Austria tiene un sistema educativo cuya edad lectiva comienza a los seis años de edad. En esta historia, ambientada en el año 2005, también me basé en datos reales como las grandes olas de calor que superaron los valores de temperatura de 1998 e incluso del 2003.


	4. Página 4

Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax y sus derechohabientes conexos.

"**Cosas de niños"**

Aleksast, ¿?

La camioneta llegó al destino e inmediatamente fue Heinrich a saludar, abriendo la puerta a Kyoko quien salió primero, tras de ella los señores Ikari y posteriormente Ryu con Asuka en sus brazos. El chofer fue directamente a por las maletas para llevárselas dentro.

– Kyoko, ya hace tiempo que no nos veíamos – tras saludar a sus jefes, los padres de Yui, el hombre le besó la mano con total elegancia a Kyoko – hubiéramos hecho grandes cosas en la universidad, pero decidiste irte a estudiar en Japón, y yo, venirme a Frankfurt a tomar el grado de economía.

– Eso, querido _itoko_ (primo en japonés), es algo que no te puedo perdonar… dime, ¿Dejaste ya de ser un mojigato y te piensas conquistar de una vez a Yui? ¡No me trago el cuento de que estés aquí únicamente porque te mandaron! Podrías hacer exactamente lo mismo desde Berlín y no desde este pequeño pueblo austriaco donde no hay mucho que ver ¿eh? – con un leve par de codazos la rubia molestaba a su cercano pariente mientras que éste se hacía el desentendido.

– Estoy cansado de la ciudad, y necesitaba una vida tranquila… Yui y yo somos buenos amigos desde que éramos casi tan jóvenes como tu hija… pero dime, Kyo-chan ¿me extrañaste? Sólo te veía un par de días al año durante la carrera y luego te casaste con ese… patán – intentó no ahondar mucho en el tema en cuanto a sus intenciones con la madre de Shinji Ikari, pero el tono con que comentó acerca del ex marido de su prima denotaba cierta molestia y celos que para Kyoko no eran nada extraños, desde que eran pequeños Heinrich intentaba defenderla de los niños mayores pero él acababa recibiendo los golpes y ella dándolos con lo que estuviese a su alcance.

– Eso no responde a mi pregunta – y la mujer alemana le dio una palmadita en la mejilla – ¿O acaso otra mujer ya te tiene embobado? Heinrich, no me mientas, nunca podrás hacerlo bien, ni siquiera sabes disimular cambiando de tema.

– Prefiero no pensar en mujeres, suficientes cosas tengo en la cabeza como para complicarme más la vida… no pienso estar mucho tiempo aquí lamentablemente, el próximo mes viajaré a Ucrania para vigilar el avance de los ductos que están construyendo para la licitación que ganamos el año pasado. ¡Me emociona trabajar fuera de la oficina! En eso me parezco a Ryu, viajar y hacer tratos es lo mío – como su respuesta no estaba siendo satisfactoria para la madre de Asuka, tomó sus manos en las suyas y con una mirada honesta y alegre agregó – No sería capaz de mentirte prima querida, pero también necesitaba unos días de tranquilidad absoluta, además de que Yui es, insisto, mi mejor amiga y mi cariño por ella nunca pasaría del plano fraternal… ¡Es una mujer independiente como tú! Las admiro a ambas, es todo.

– Te creeré, Henry – ella asintió con la cabeza y al notar que Ryu se les acercaba, hizo las debidas presentaciones – a Ryu ya lo conoces, pero ese angelito que trae en brazos es mi hija.

– Está hermosísima, sólo conocía su vocecita ¡Pero ahora la conozco bien! – Exclamó enternecido – será mi sobrina preferida ¡Su vestidito está monísimo! Tiene tus ojitos, es muy parecida a ti, es una lástima no tener el álbum familiar a la mano.

– Qué tal, Henry – saludó Ryu mientras señalaba con la mirada a la niña que estaba cargando – mira Asuka, él es tu tío Heinrich, pero todos le decimos Henry porque su nombre es alemán y es difícil de pronunciar.

– Yo sí puedo decir Heinrich, mi mamá me había platicado mucho sobre él, hablé con él hace no mucho – le respondió la niña, confianzuda y sonriente – tío Heinrich ¿Es cierto que tienes caballos voladores en tu casa?

– ¿Caballos voladores? Ah… sí, cuando era niño, coleccionaba figuras de porcelana con forma de Pegaso, que es un caballito con alas, pero son un adorno nada más, sin embargo, si alguien inventa caballos voladores de verdad te compraré uno – la niña bajó de los brazos de Ryu y fue a abrazarle – Asuka es un lindo nombre para una linda niña, estoy seguro de que vas a llevarte de las mil maravillas con los otros niños. Tenías razón Kyoko, es una lindura.

– Mis padres se han adelantado para ver a mi hermana y a sus nietos, deberíamos alcanzarlos para que los niños se conozcan por fin, ya conocerás a mi hija – comentó Ryu, al tiempo que se acercaba a Kyoko para susurrarle algo al oído – creo que a Henry le hace falta ser padre… pero al parecer tiene simpatía por los niños.

– Para que quiera encontrar a alguien con quien tener hijos primero poblaremos Marte y quizás todavía no tenga ganas de formar una familia, pero yo creo que a él le gusta tu hermana – cuchicheó la rubia cuidando no ser escuchada por el aludido – aunque puede que me equivoque.

Una vez que todos entraron a la sala Yui recibió con mucho gusto a sus padres, quienes no parecían querer soltarla y lloraban de felicidad por volver a tener su retoño en brazos

– Hija querida, te extrañábamos tanto – decía la abuela de Shinji, tomando suavemente a su hija de los brazos, volteó a ver para ambos lados y notó cierta ausencia – ¿Y tu marido?

– Yo los extrañé mucho, mamá, por ahí deben estar los niños, fueron a arreglarse – Yui sonreía alegre de ver a sus padres de nuevo, se acercó a su padre que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

– Mi retoñito, mi hija, eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha, tan guapa como tu madre cuando la conocí – decía el señor apreciándole a detalle, pero al igual que a su mujer, sintió cierto vacío y no evitó preguntar la razón por la cual no veía a esa persona por ningún lado – ¿Y Gendo?

– En un momento les explico – y le guiñó el ojo, gesto que cuando niña siempre hizo toda vez que algo increíble estaba por hacer, se dirigió hacia su mejor amiga, Kyoko, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo – ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te ves divina!

– Tú también te ves más guapa, Yui, creo que el divorcio tiene algún efecto rejuvenecedor, debemos investigar a detalle ¡Quizás nos den el Nobel de Medicina por ese descubrimiento! – Y la rubia le dijo algo al oído con singular picardía – quizás también la viudez ayude en algo, a tu hermano no le cambia la cara, parece no tener nuestra edad.

– ¡Kyoko! Pobrecito, no se esperaba llegar a viudo a tan temprana edad, supongo que todavía sufre y se siente culpable – ella suspiró al pensar en el dolor que sentía su hermano – pero su esposa siempre fue un poco enfermiza, es congénita la enfermedad que tenía, por eso me preocupa mi sobrina, no quiero que le pase lo mismo, aquí el aire es más limpio y está más segura, pero siempre extraña a su padre.

– Tienes razón, ya le dije que la vida sigue y tiene una linda niñita por la cual debe de vivir – respondió ella, y aprovechó para cambiar de tema – ¡Qué felicidad volverte a ver! – y lanzaron un grito emocionado poniéndose a dar vueltas alrededor abrazadas invadidas por la alegría de volverse a ver.

– Henry, parece que al fin volvemos a juntarnos para trabajar – le dijo Ryu al ver que su hermana estaba muy entretenida con Kyoko – ¡Y vamos a encontrarte a una mujer bella para que tengas hijos y me hagas padrino!

– Me da gusto volver a verte… primero acabamos con la licitación y después hacemos lo que tú quieras – respondió cauto el hombre – por supuesto que serás padrino de mis hijos ¡Faltaba más! Pero al tiempo, no tengo ninguna prisa por casarme o ser padre.

Momentos después una niña persiguiendo a un niño entraron a tropel a la sala, hasta que repararon en que no estaban solos, corrieron y fueron a saludar primero a sus abuelos, que los vieron con dulzura y llenaron de mimos, luego con Ryu, la más emocionada era, por supuesto, Rei Ayanami.

– ¡Mi princesita hermosa! ¡Cómo has crecido! – el hombre estaba que no cabía de gusto, dándole besitos por aquí y por allá a la niña de ojos carmesíes que lo veía con una conmovedora dulzura – te traje muchas cosas… aquí están los dulces que te gustan – sacó una bolsita de caramelos de su chaqueta y se la dio a la niña – compártelos ¿eh?

– Sí papá, muchas gracias, además yo siempre que me voy a dormir pido por ti y por mi mami que está en el cielo como me enseñó tía Yui – contestó ella juntando sus manitas refiriéndose a cómo rezaba – mira Shinji, él es mi papi.

– Tío Ryu – dijo emocionado el pequeñito – ¿me cargas?

– Claro que sí, Shinji… tienes los ojos de tu mami, que es la segunda mujer más bonita que he visto – le dijo confidente señalando a su hermana y tomándolo en brazos.

El niño, por mera curiosidad, miró a su tío y preguntó ladeando la cabeza y llevándose un dedo al labio inferior – ¿Y quién es la primera mujer más bonita, tío Ryu?

– La mami de Rei –


	5. Página 5

Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Gainax y sus derechohabientes conexos.

"**Cosas de niños"**

Aleksast, ¿?

II. Uno más dos, tres.

En la sala y una vez cómodamente sentados, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu hizo el gran anuncio que al menos tanto los padres de Yui y Ryu, como la pequeña Asuka, estaban esperando. Se levantó y con una gran emoción se dirigió a los presentes.

– A partir de hoy me quedaré a vivir aquí en Austria – comenzó adivinando ya el asombro de Heinrich y compañía – mi pequeña Asuka va a ir a la escuela el próximo año, y así aprenderá muy bien su idioma materno, conocerá nuevos amigos y podrá venir a jugar con Shinji y con Rei por la tarde si termina sus deberes.

– ¿No regresaremos a Japón? – preguntaba la pequeña con un tris de esperanza de que eso fuera realidad, su mamá confirmó que no lo harían y saltó de felicidad – ¡Sí! Allá comen muy poquito y no me gusta casi nada, sólo me como lo que prepara mi mami.

– Te enseñaré a hacer knödeln (nudels) y a prepararlos bien – afirmó su tío, a quien se le daba la cocina, dado que también detestaba en gran parte la comida oriental y su familia, totalmente alemana y orgullosa de su gastronomía, siempre lo acostumbró a los platillos de su país natal.

– ¿Sí mamá? Yo quiero que mi tío Heinrich me enseñe a hacer esas bolitas cocidas que se comen, además no nos hemos presentado ellos y yo – dijo señalando a los otros dos niños, con quienes no había cruzado palabra.

– Es cierto – Shinji se llevó una manita a la boca, avergonzado de que no había saludado a la ahora nueva vecina, puesto que, como explicaría después Kyoko, la casa donde vivirían estaba a unos cuantos pasos adelante, del otro lado del camino donde estaba la residencia Ikari – ¿Podemos ir a jugar pelota en la recámara de Rei?

– Vayan, nosotros platicaremos un poco más y después comeremos, hemos preparado un gran festín – autorizó Yui, y tanto Asuka como Shinji se encaminaron a jugar, pero al notar que la peliazul no los seguía, el niño paró sus pasos, dio la media vuelta e hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

– Voy a estar con mi papá un ratito más – dijo ella, sentada en las piernas de Ryu mientras este le enseñaba fotografías de los lugares que había visitado por su trabajo, mismas que estaban en un álbum de bolsillo para que no se maltratasen.

– Bueno – y siguieron su camino, dejando a los adultos atrás.

Shinji sacó la pelota del guardarropa de Rei y comenzó a botarla para luego pasársela a la pequeña alemana – Me llamo Shinji Ikari, tengo cuatro años – señaló con los deditos de su mano – me gusta mucho dibujar y no me gustan las verduras cocidas.

– Pues yo soy Asuka Zeppelin Soryu, también tengo cuatro y me gusta estudiar para saber más y ser cada día mejor como dice mi mami, no me gustan los cuentos de terror ni los gatos – la pequeña volvió a pasarle botando la pelota a Shinji.

– ¿Y sabes escribir? – preguntó él – yo sólo se escribir en japonés, pero mi mamá dice que tengo que aprender a escribir en alemán porque aquí voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, pero no se puede escribir en alemán usando kanjis y eso se me hace muy difícil.

– Por supuesto que sé escribir, pero en alemán, mi mami dice que también debo hacerlo en japonés, pero no puedo – se quejaba y hacía puchero recordando cómo intentaba traducir un saludo de un idioma a otro, cómo no pudo y acabó llorando de desesperación.

– Puedo enseñarte a escribir en kanji si tú me ayudas a hacerlo en alemán, incluso el señor Miller puede ayudarnos – él colocó su manita en el hombro de Asuka en señal de que no debía preocuparse por nada, Asuka sólo dejó escapar un par de lagrimitas y sonrió tímidamente.

– ¿Quién es el señor Miller? – preguntó, pues de las personas que había visto estaba segura de que ninguna se llamaba así.

– Ah, bueno, su nombre es difícil de pronunciar y quiere que lo llamemos Henry – dijo Shinji – es primo de tu mami, creo.

– Ah, el tío Heinrich, bueno, también te ayudaré a hablar en alemán, puedo hablar en dos idiomas a la perfección, mi mamá me hacía exámenes de eso y si sacaba diez me daba un pedacito de pastel, y yo adoro el pastel, el de fresas me gusta más – contestó ella, luego imaginándose con una rebanada de pastel y un vaso de leche.

– A mí también me gustan los pasteles, pero dice tía Yui que comer muchos hace daño – Rei acababa de llegar con su mirada curiosa atenta a la otra niña – me llamo Rei Ayanami ¿cómo estás?

– Muy bien, gracias, yo soy Asuka Zeppelin Soryu y mi mami se llama Kyoko… un momento – la pelirroja se acercó a Rei para verla detenidamente – tienes los ojitos rojos y el pelo azul ¿así naciste?

– Sí, mi mami también tenía el pelo azul y los ojos rojos, dicen que es muy raro pero mi papá dice que soy bonita por eso también – contestaba la pequeñita de azules cabellos, meneándose juguetonamente de un lado para otro, presumiendo su atuendo – Shinji combina mi ropa y yo me la pongo, pero nunca espera que me cambie para que la vea como me queda puesta.

– Dice mi mamá que no tengo que estar en tu recámara cuando te estás cambiando, y… – desvió la mirada apenado – mi carita se pone roja cuando no llevas nada puesto, Rei, y se siente feo.

– Pues habrá que celebrarlo, somos casi iguales pero al revés, tú tienes los ojos rojitos, yo azules, tienes el pelo azul, el mío es rojo, me gusta el rojo – las dos niñas tomadas de la mano giraban dando saltitos emocionadas por descubrir ese detalle que pudiera ser insignificante para cualquier otro – Shinji, ¿jugamos al guardarropa? Al ratito que mi mami y tío Heinrich acomoden la ropa que traje.

– Está bien – afirmó contagiado de la euforia de ambas niñas. Para él, Asuka era muy bonita, además de que era mejor jugar tres niños que sólo dos, de modo que todo esto era razón suficiente para que él también estuviere contento.


End file.
